Christmas With the Girardi's
by TashaMarie
Summary: Christmas in the Girardi household was always traditional and always filled with the smell of Christmas spirit. However, this year was different. There was more love, more to be thankful for and even more people to share it with...
1. My lips are sealed

Christmas with the Girardi's

Chapter one: My lips are sealed.

Christmas in the Girardi household was always traditional and always filled with the smell of Christmas spirit. However, this year was different. There was more love, more to be thankful for and even more people to share it with...

"Mom!" Joan yelled and she came running down the stairs. "Can I.."

As she walked into the kitchen Luke with a granola bar in his hand said "She had to run to the drycleaners to get her clothes for dads Christmas party."

"Ooh! But I needed the car or at least a ride to the mall!"

"Umm... I can drive you." Kevin said as he came into the kitchen.

"Thank you sooo much Kev!" She ran up to her brother and gave him a big hug.

"Soo... what do you need from the mall?" Kevin said.

"Oh, I just need to get some last minute presents."

"Okay, we'll leave right now then because mom will want help with supper and everything this afternoon." Kevin replied.

On their way to the mall Joan turned to her brother and said "Kev... are you happy your back together with Beth?"

"Well yeah, this past while since the accident I had never really heard from her and I missed her so much. And can I tell you a secret... if you promise not to tell anybody else?"

"Oh course I won't tell anybody! You know me Kev, if it's a secret... my lips are sealed." She motioned with her hand.

"Okay, I trust you. Tomorrow on Christmas morning after everybody is done opening their presents I'm going to ask Beth to marry me."

Joan had a sudden look of happiness and excited ness on her face as she let out a squeal.

"Yeah... it's a big decision and a big step but I think I'm ready for it. It's just a relief to tell somebody, I've been holding it in for a month now!"

"I'm so happy for you Kev! Can I ask you a question?" Joan said as she wrapped her hair around her finger.

"Well yeah for sure. No guarantee I'll be able to answer you but I'll do my best. That's what a big brother is for after all."

Joan laughed. "Well did you always know Beth was the one?"

"If I did I don't think I would have done some of the things I did to hurt her so much when we were still in high school. But now I realize that she is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. And all of those stupid things I may have said and done, well I learned from them."

"Well don't get all mushy here!" Joan said as she started laughing.

Kevin laughed as well. "Well were here." Kevin said as he took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door.

This is only chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please post reviews to tell me if you liked it, disliked it or anything I can work on to help make it better! Thank you all so much!


	2. Getting there

Chapter two: Getting there.

After shopping Kevin and Joan arrived back at home. As Joan walked to the door Kevin picked up some snow, rolled it into a ball and threw it at Joan. It hit her just as she turned around. "Hey!" she yelled to Kevin. "I'm so going to get you back for that."

"Mhmm, I'd like to see you try!" Kevin laughed. Just as he did he was smacked right on the arm with a snowball.

"Wow, good aim. I taught you well!"

Kevin and Joan continued with their snowball fight, however just as Luke walked out of the house to see what was going on Kevin threw a snowball completely missing Joan and hitting Luke right in the face. Luke looked stunned then joined in. Helen looked out the window realizing how things were finally getting back to normal as she smiled quietly to herself.

After the snow fight Kevin, Joan and Luke came into the house drenched from head to toe. Helen laughed "Have fun?"

"It was awesome, I totally kicked Joan's butt!" Kevin smirked.

"He did not!" Joan said.

"Well I hate for you two to fight so why don't we just admit it, I won." Luke exclaimed.

"Well go get cleaned up, supper's soon. We can continue this debate later" Helen said as she left for the kitchen.

Once Joan was finished cleaning up and had finally decided what to wear she sat on her bed to write a journal entry. However in the middle of her first sentence there was a knock on the door.

Kevin peered around the door, "Mind if I come in?"

"No not at all!" Joan sat up to the edge of her bed as Kevin parked his chair across from her.

"Nervous?" Joan asked.

Kevin took a deep breath "very... do you think she'll say yes?"

"I think so, you two really seem to love each other. This will sound cheesy but I'll never think anybody would ever be good enough for my big brother but I think Beth is as close as it's going to get."

Kevin leaned over to give Joan a hug. "Thanks Joan, I'm lucky to have you as a sister."

"Thanks, same here." she smiled.

"Joan! Kevin! Supper time!" Helen yelled up the stairs.

Joan and Kevin headed towards the stairs to join the rest of the family for their traditional Christmas Eve dinner.

It's short but I hope you like it. There will be more to come!


End file.
